Heavenly Disaster
by EmzieRose00
Summary: Book is for Auction. PM me if you would like to own the book. Sorry, but I can't write it any more :( very bad writers block and I'm not that much of a fan of Twilight any more.
1. Introduction finding my family

Based in 2006. Start of Twilight...

Today was the big day.

The day where I can finally find all the answers that I want. The answers that I need. You see I'm not your average 11 year old girl, I have to say I'm more mature than most. I'm about 171 cm tall and I have dark brown hair with brown hazel eyes. I'm chubbier than a person with normal weight, but I'm not that big. There's also one more thing. I'm adopted.

Last year, my mum was admitted into hospital for a broken rib that pieced her stomach. She died a few days later due to infection, but before she left this Earth, she told me that she wasn't my real mum. Now that is the time where most people start to scream and get angry for keeping it from them, but do you know what I did? I ran up to her and hugged her, because no matter what she would always be my mum.

She saw my first steps, my first words and my first fall. She also saw my first tooth falling out, my first day of school and my last day of Primary school. She was the one, along with my Dad and 2 brothers, that took care of me. And now when you think of it, Where were my real parents? I have no idea but I know that they either hated me or they were too poor to take care of me. I don't hate my real parents of anything, it's just I wish that I could've at least known them.

From the day my mum took her last breath, I swore that I wouldn't leave my family, if my parents wanted to find me, they would come to ME. So now here I am, at a police station in Australia,looking for my birth records. My dad asked me to come here, so I could at least learn about my family and their pasts so if something happens to them, I at least know where to go, but I really don't want to think about that.

Before I go on, I think I should just tell you about my self. My name is Emilee Rose Ports and I am 11 years old. I was born somewhere in America but I live here, in Australia. As I said, I'm 171 cm tall and I have long dark brown hair with brown hazel eyes. I have dark skin and I'm quite strong. I do kids MMA fighting because I was brought up in a home full of boys, so I'm quite strong and I have a great pain tolerance.

We'll that's me, we'll lets now get back to the story. So I'm sitting here with my dad for some information on my family. ' god this is boring' I think to myself. A man walk out of the room in front of us and motions us to follow him. I notice that he has a slight limp to his walk. I bet that your asking why I'm mentioning this. We'll I'm observant and I like to share my observations, if you don't like that; come at me!.

"Mr and Ms Ports, How are you this afternoon?" He asks in a really high voice. Hmmm people with high voices are really weird because some sound nastily while others don't. What? Do you even Logic?

" very well, thankyou, Sir" I say as politely as I can. Yep I'm polite, brought up to be so I will be.

" well ill get straight to it, Ms Ports I have all your legal documents printed out, which includes your birth certificate, parents marriage certificate, family tree and I managed to get a few family photos off the computer of a nearby police station in Forks."

He hands the folder over to me, but I don't open it. I want to wait till later. My dad thanks the officer and we leave the building, working our sassy little asses off to find the car, WHICH we forgot where we put it.

As we got home I practically tore the door of the hinges and raced upstairs. What, just because I waited, doesn't mean that I'm excited! I jump on my bed and start to look through the certificate.

Birth Certificate.

Name: Emilee Rose Black

DOB: 11/12/95

Background: Native American ( Quileute)

Father: Billy Black

Mother: Sarah black/ Wildè

Sibling/s: Rachael Black, Rebecca Black, Jacob Black.

Marriage Certificate

Billy Black and Sarah Black (Wildè) Joined on the date of September 18th 1977.

I just sat there. My last name was a colour. COOL! It was actually quite interesting to learn this stuff. I'm Native American... Haha this is some awesome shit! We'll anyway, looking at the photos I can tell they are one big happy family? Not. The photos they gave me are in order but after the photos from 2000 they just stopped smiling and none of them had Rebecca, Rachael and Sarah. ' maybe a divorce? Death? Hmmm' I thought. I just put all the papers back into my bedside table and went and got dressed for training.

I walked into the kitchen to find my eldest brother Jordan sitting at the bench, just smiling- if I must say, very creepily- at me. I just raised an eyebrow and put my hands on my hips.

"What do you want Bubs" I say. Yeah I nicknamed my brother Bubs. Got a problem? I'll go ninja on yo ass.

"Oh nothing, it's just IM TAKING YOU TO TRAINING!" Oh god.

One thing you should know about my brother, is that he loves to watch me train. He supports me 100% and whenever I have a real fight! he is always there. The problem is, is that whenever he comes to training, he always manages to embarrass me somehow.

"Fine lets go!" I roll my eyes.

When we get to the gym, I walk in to see my P.T.

"Hey Georgie!" I jump on his back and screech like one of those annoying fan girls.

"Down girl." He laughs.

"Alright to start off today, running!" Oh joy -_-

( about 5 weeks later )

Since that day, I have gotten some REALLY exciting news. Like seriously, when I found out I started crying, and didn't stop until a couple of hours later. I had an MMA fight about 2 weeks ago, and I won, but what I didn't know, is that I got to go to Seattle for the Semi-Finals and then if I win there, I get to go to the finals. So here I am, sitting in a lumpy and moist Aeroplane chair. (God that is DEE-SCUS-TANG). I'm bouncing up and down, trying not to think about it and I can see my grumpy middle brother getting pissed.

"Can you knock it off, people are staring" He growls under his breath.

"Not until you get some manners, rude boy" I sneer jokingly while i stop.

' alright, 3 hours to go and bored, what can I do... SLEEEEP' i scream in my head, we'll I think I do, aaaaannnnndddd I'm out!

(Jacobs POV)

Dad called me to the living room today. Something important I think because Charlie's also here. Charlie only stays with us if it's important.

"Whaddya need dad?" I ask him, itching to run outside to the beach.

"Jacob! I have something important to tell you! and it's about your Mother."

He pulls out a box and photos of a girl about 12 years old and younger come out. He hands them to me. She looks a bit like me, strong and sharp features, with dark har and eyes. She's wearing a uniform for fighting with gloves on that look like MMA gloves. Geeze, tough little girl.

"I've never told you this Jacob, but when your mother had the car crash, she was actually 8 months pregnant. You don't remember this since you were so young, they had to put the baby in the premature baby ward, and because I was sent to a wheel chair, as soon as she was able to come out, I put her in adoption. Jocob, this girl is your little sister"

I sit there just staring at the photo.

"Woah" I say.

"I need to think, I'm sorry" I rush out of the house and towards the beach. I sit my butt down and just stare at the many photos and the birth certificate at the end of the pile. I have a younger sister. An 11 year old younger sister that fights.

"Hey Jacob you ok man?" I can here Embry say to me and he and Quill sit on either side.

"Oh yeah, I am totally fine, I just found out I have a little sister that fights, and could get hurt all the way across the ocean with no way of contacting her and I'm freaking out. I'm TOTALLY fine. " I sarcastically say.

I explain the story and out of the corner of my eye I see the cult staring at me. Paul, Jared and Sam. They're all looking at me questionably and it's creeping me out. Embry, Quill and I join arms and skip away, waving our sassy butts to them. Lol jokes. Us 3 stand up and walk away, heading towards Embry's house. This has been one BIG DAY!


	2. The fight to Finals

I know anything about MMA so don't judge meh bitchezzz. Ha-ha have fun J

When we FINALLY landed in Seattle, I was already awake and I was reading some magazine on fighting. . I enjoy it, what? Well I got off the plane and my brothers, Dad and I went to the belts to find our bags. It was easy to find mine; they had the words MMA all over it. I was getting anxious because the fight was tonight and I still have to train and check for any injuries. We still had to get through customs, get to the hotel, go to the Gym in Seattle and yeah.

"C'mon, C'mon" I urge my family. When they finally find our bags, and do the rest of the schnitzel that we had to do, we finally made it to the hotel, WHOOPEE. I literally ran in, and checked us into our rooms before my brothers managed to get the bags out of the car, so I ran to them, took my Gym bag, gave them he room keys, shoved our luggage out, pushed my dad into the car, and said goodbye before driving off to the gym. Ha-ha those poor boys faces were hilarious. Like little puppies when they're being bad! I like dogs, especially wolfs, they're actually beautiful.

I ran into the gym (I seem to like running today) and rostered in. Waiting for the man to come back, in the corner of the room, I see a group of 4 guys and a girl, just staring at me- very creepily; Even more creepily than when my brother does it. Well the man comes back and shows me to the locker room. I get dressed into a sports bra ( I don't have boobs yet HA-HA I can't get elbowed in them ;) ) and sport shorts (that are very short). I walk out, while also taping up my knuckles, then I put gloves on top (hey, I like to be cautious) and I walk to one of the punching bags, where Georgie is waiting.

"GEORGIEEE!" I squeal.

"Hey, Posie" He greets me. Yep my nickname is Posie- as in Rosie Posie.

"You ready for tonight?" He asks me, while checking over my muscles and bones.

"You betchya!" I reply.

"Alright lets get started then! 50 punches, 20 Hooks 20 Uppercuts and 10 dodges, repeat 30 times, GO!"

(I know this is probably the wrong time for Jacobs 'Feelings" but I just really want to get on with it. There's not much to talk about with 'Twilight' So I'm just moving onto 'New Moon'. Soz not Soz so get over it or leave! Hahaa jokes jokes.

P.S Jacob will not phase until chapter 6-7, I'm changing it around…)

**(Jake's POV)**

When I got to the house tonight, I was feeling really weird. I felt cold, but hot and I was just… weird. The cult's stares are getting worse and I swear, late at night I can hear howling and growling (lawl rhyme). Do you know what's making it worse, I found out that my sister is competing in a tournament in Seattle, and I'm not allowed to go. Dad is going, and so is Charlie and even the Cult is going, but I'm not allowed. She's my sister and it's just really pissing me off. I might go down and get ready to see Bella; she is taking me and this other guy to the movies in Port Angeles. I'm not really sure about the other guy, he sounds noobish, but hey? What can I do?

Dad just left to go see the fight and I'm on my way to Bella. God she is beautiful. Why on earth would that Cullen guy leave her, she is absolutely amazing. We got to the movies, and we all met up outside. I start to talk.

"So, 'Face Punch', huh? You like action movies?" I ask.

"Not really. " He simply answers

"I heard it sucks. Bad." I respond

"You know, are you even old enough to see this movie? I mean, you know, without like adult supervision?" He scoffs to me

"Right, yeah. Well, she's buying my ticket for me." I motion toward Bella who is already bringing me back the tickets.

Throughout the movie, I tried to make moves on Bella, but mike was stuffing it up. I layed my hand on the chair, palm up, and I see Mike do the same. Well, Game on….

Well, I at least know who won the title for the strongest stomach… Me.

"What a marshmallow! You should hold out for someone with a stronger stomach. Someone who laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit." I chuckle to her.

"Yeah, I'll keep my eye open for that." She responds quietly.

I pick up her hand, and attempt to hold it, but she takes it away. Damn, So close.

"What? I can't hold your hand?" I suddenly get angry

"No, of course, you can. I just think it means something really different to you." She quickly fixes herself.

Next thing you know, one of Bella's friends from school comes out of one of the theatres that was showing a zombie movie (Hehe, let's see if you know where this conversation is from) I think her names was josebell, jesebell…..Jessica! Yeah Jessica. God she is already annoying the fuck out of me.

"I don't know why you wanna sit through all those zombies eating people, and no hot guys kissing anybody. It's gross. Like why are there that many zombie movies anyway? Is it supposed to like draw a parallel about leprosy? My cousin had leprosy, it's not funny, you know? And like is it supposed to be a metaphor for consumerism? Because don't be so pleased with your own like...self-reverential cleverness, you know? Like, some girls like to shop. Not all girls, apparently. Although I was surprised you even called at all, you know Like Mike deciding he wanted to "I just be friends?" That's hard, you know?" She tells a guy that she is probably on a date with.

" Listen, Bells I gotta go alright, im going home to see how my secret sister went in her fight"

Yes I told Bella about my sister, and she thinks its actually kinda cool to have a miniature me. Seriously, the girl looks exactly like me!

"Ok Jake, I'll call you alright?"

"Alright Bells, Goodnight" I quickly kiss her cheek and walk away without turning back.

Jake-1

Mike-0

**(Emilee's POV)**

That group of Men is starting to really freak me out, they're working out but I can tell they're all watching me. Dad see's this too and hes glaring at them. * Sigh*, Daddy's Little Girl…

Georgie makes me kick, punch, and stretch for about 3 hours and he tells me to rest, and by the time I finish resting it'll be time for the comp. I have all my stuff with me, so I'm just going to stay here. Georgie suggests that we practise taking down, because it doesn't use that much energy.

"Alright so I'll take you down, then you have to wrap your legs around me, lock them and squeeze, then you have to wrap your arms around my neck and push it towards the ground like this." He tells and shows me.

"Then you have to kind of wriggle your body towards your left and my right, and then you flip the opponent over. Alright now let's try it."

We do this for about half an hour and then it's now time to get ready! YESSS!

I change into my commercial MMA gear, which is A Black and Yellow Crop top that says Bumble at the front and Black booty shorts that says the word Bee on my butt in yellow. People call me the Bumble bee, because I'm small, I hurt and I can make some people cry and bleed. I put on my Black gloves and I put in my mouth guard. I now smear some black stripes under my eyes, Yes I go that far, You afraid yet bitches?

I wait near the exit door, and I sneak a peak of inside. It is PACKED! The cage is already set up and people surround it, except for the two isles. I see a smallish girl in the other exit, I wave to her and she waves back. Hey, im not that bad.

' Good luck' I mouth to her after taking out my mouth guard, and she does the same. Her music comes on, after a documentary video of her shows. She gets checked for any weapons and she moves into the cage. MY video comes on now.

'MY name is Emilee Rose Ports and im 11 years old. I've done MMA since I was about 6, but I only started competing when I was 9. I am a 3 time winner of the under 14's MMA tournament, and im going for my 4th title."

I jump up and down slightly and tighten my gloves.

" Ever since I started MMA, I had to stop going to school, because all the older kids started fights with me, not that I was hurt, but most of the kids went home with bloody faces and broken bones, because I was too rough, so now im home-schooled"

" I love fighting and im not a very violent person, but I become serious when it comes to fighting, and it can lead to unconsciousness. Trust me, I've knocked out a lot of people."

I get ready

" Im pretty sure the only reason I started MMA is to let out all my anger, because im adopted I have those days where I think to myself 'am I not good enough' 'Why do my real parents hate me' 'Am I that bad' and I just need to let out some steam, so I compete."

"My mum died Last Year, and told me that if I want to find my parents, not to worry because they would find me, but I've been looking at my past records and it's pretty cool"

"I don't think I'm ever going to give up MMA, so bring on the fight"

MY music started, the lyrics to 'Bro Hymn' starts playing I walk out. People cheer for me and I hi-five some of my fans. Yep Fans. Did I tell you, one of my fights was on TV? Heck YEAH!

I walk up to the judge and give him a hi-five, While he searches my body for weapons, I look at all the people. Then I see them. The group of men, A woman with a scar going down the side of her face, another shy looking girl, and my dad.

Yepp, my dad and I don't even mean my adoptive one. My REAL one. Holy crap. The judge gives me an all-clear and I walk up to the stage. I turn around and they're all staring at me, but I just stare at my father. He lifts his eyebrow and tells me to fight. I shake my head and pay attention.

"Ok Girls, I want a clean fight, Ports, are you ready?"

I nod my head.

"Smith, are YOU ready?"

She nods her head as well.

"Alright people, Emilee Ports in the Yellow, Freesia Smith in the Red. Let's start. The bell goes and I start to circle her. She tries to kick me a couple of times but I miss her. I land a punch on her cheek, but I barely hit her. She runs up to me and tries to punch me in the gut, but I get her in the forehead, and then uppercut her in the gut. I perform a double leg take-down and put her in a clinch hold (Who doesn't love an MMA Glossary ;) )

She squeezes on my hips but I don't let go, I land a punch on her ribs and she loosens her grip. I flip and put her arm into an arm lock. The bell goes and I'm pulled off her and pushed toward my corner. My corner, where my Dad and his creepy staring friends are.

" Ok good job Posie, you alright?" I nod. "Alright, just keep doing what your doing."

The bell goes again and we circle each other. She pushed me to the ground and tries to go for a arm lock, my I push her off me and I quickly stand up. I kick her in the side and in the knee at the back, which send her toppling down. I get on top of her and punch her in the face repeatedly. I'm practically torn off her and the bell goes for the end of the round. We have a quick break so I go and sit on the stool that's provided in the corner. Georgie pulls out my mouth guard and squirts some water in my mouth.

"Ok Posie, you're doing good, just be a little less rough. Did she get you anywhere?" He quickly asks while performing a quick physical.

"Yeah just softly on the face near my nose"

"Yeah, there will be a bruise there." I shrug my shoulders and he puts my guard back in my mouth. I listen to the commentary.

' Look at that, Emilee, known as the Bumblebee, has caused a bleeding nose. That girl is 14 and she's 11. This is amazing, and if she keeps it up, I think she's going to take that title home!'

I smile and turn towards my dad. He is now at the cage wall. I bend down.

"Dad?" I ask quietly and he just nods.

"I'll be outside with your dad ok honey, now keep up the good work" He smiles at me. I then realise he's in a wheelchair. My real mum must've died and he was put into a wheelchair. A Man with a moustache walks off, wheeling him and I just study the rest of them, they all smile at me and I smile back , before getting up and getting back into the fight. My hands are sticky with blood, ewww.

The 3rd and last bell rings, and we once again circle each other, but I go straight in for the kill. I kick her legs out from under her, but she must've expected it. I was suddenly lifted and thrown back onto the ground and something hits my eye. It hurts but I have a high pain tolerance so it's not THAT painful. I once agin kick her off me and I get up, I back away swiftly and touch my eye, its practically swollen shut and I cant really open it. \Damn that was fast. I kick her in the side twice and he hunches over slightly, so I knee her in the nose and it starts to pour blood. I push her over and put her into an arm lock, but she gets out of it, she gets over me again but I flip around and perform a heel hook. I then lift her body up slightly and slam her down. I then punch her in the face and she falls unconscious, but I don't stop. They have to get 2 people to finally get her off me, which I find funny. They rush to her while Georgie rushes over to me with ice, which he puts on my eye. He leads me over to the stool and sits me on it.

"Can you see out of it?" I just shake my head and he drags a light in front of it.

"There's no damage fortunately, it's just swollen, although you knocked that girl unconscious and wiped the floor with her blood." He says with a small smile but in a scolding tone.

"Hey, what can I say, no one gets to punch my in the face, too I have this camel poo lump on my eye. EW!" I say laughing.

I'm announced as a winner and I'm allowed to leave the ring. I get dressed then head outside to see the group of people, Georgie and both Dads looking at me, while I hold ice to my eye.

"Well, isn't this awkward" I say and then smile.

A big burly guy runs over too me and picks me out chanting winner.

"Girlll you have a punch on you, im like scared to piss you off"

"Ha- ha um yeahhh" I say.

"Ok Paul, Leave my daughter alone, now all of you go wait by the car." MY dad says in a very authoritive voice.

They all grumble a reply and walk away I face my Real dad and for the first time ever, give him a huge hug.

"I missed you dad" I say quetly.

"Why didn't you want me" I say hearbrokenly.

He starts the story.

" One day I was driving with my wife, your mum, Sarah, and it was raining. We live in La Push, and we needed to get to Forks. We were arguing until an 8 wheeler crashed into her side of the car. She died instantly and I was put into a wheelchair from being paralysed from the waist down. Your mum was 8 months pregnant them, and somehow you survived. I did want you, it's just I had to pay for insurance, the funeral, and operation for my legs, so I didn't have to amputate them, and honey, I thought you were going to die. SO I left you in the care of the orphanage. Your Dad here and his wife picked you up and left for Australia. Trust me, I've been looking for you, for years and I only found you about 5 weeks ago. I know you won't want to leave your family, but I want to see you, spend time with you and that's why I met up with your dad, and made an agreement. Summers and winters with me, autumns and springs with your dad. "he explains.

I smile, getting very excited.

"YES YES YES! That's amazing; wait its winter now, so am I going to stay here? I don't have my bags. Oh do the boys know? This is going to be amazing. Wait my mum's dead? What about Rachael, Rebecca and Jacob? Is Jacob one of those creepy men?" I ask

"Shhh honey it's alright, it's all set up for you. Your stuff is already at Billy's house, me and the boys are flying home tomorrow, so we'll see you then. You're going home with your father and his friends."

"I smile, completely fine with all of it."

"Alright Dad BYYEE"

I walk off to the sound of the 3 men laughing. 3?

"Who are you? " I face the other guy.

"I'm Charlie, Your dads best friend, we'll be seeing each other a lot since Your dad and I see each other almost every day"

"Alright! I'm going to go see what's with those boys, they were staring at me train!" I skip off to find them…. This wasn't hard.

"Wassap people? Geeze you guys really gotta stop taking steroids, its bad for you. I should know, before I fight, Georgie- my coach makes me read 10 pages of my PE Book and once ii read like the whole chapter on steroids, I mean they ruin your body. Did you know that steroids cause damage to the liver, diseases malfunctions of the kidneys or heart, 'road rage', which is characterised by uncontrollable outbursts of psychotic aggression, paranoia, mood swings, including deep depression, severe acne, high blood cholesterol levels, high blood pressure, injuries to tendons that can't keep up with the increased muscle strength, delusional feelings of being superhuman or invincible fluid retention trembling and muscle tremors stunted bone growth in adolescents….." I was about to speak on until a guy covers my mouth with his hand, so I do what most people would do….

Lick him.

"Ewe girl, that's nasty" I just smile at him until a shoot of pain enters my eye.

"Ow, I lightly mutter."

"Ooh can I see? Don't worry! I'm a part time nurse" A woman steps up.

I take off the ice pack and show her. "It's just bruised, no biggie, I've had worse"

"Seems like it hurts" She asks knowingly but I just shrug.

"Alright guys introductions, then Paul, we got to go."

The people go in a cirle.

"Jared"

"sam"

"Emily" I smile at her

"Kim"

"Paul" A gruff voice says and I look up at him but he turns away.

"Well, we got to go now, so bye guys" Dad says and I just laugh lightly. He waits for Paul to put the wheel chair in the back until he runs over to his side. He laughs when he sees that I'm too short to get in.

"Here shorty" He laughs and he lifts me up and places me in the car. I growl at him but I rest my head against the window. I close my eye, Yes EYE, because you know, my other one is too swollen to open, and I fall asleep.


	3. A new House-hold Pet?

I do not own Twilight or the Characters in ANYWAY at all. The book, story and Characters all belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do not own any of it except for my own character 'Emilee'

I forgot to tell you. Emilee is NOT 172cm tall, that was a mistake.

She is 1 meter 23 cm.

She's a shorty pants J

(Jacobs POV)

I walked through the front door and immediately stopped in my tracks.

What. ?

The 'Cult' was in my living room along with my dad and Charlie. I ignore all of them, dispite their stares and walk into my bedroom. I open my door and step inside when all of a sudden I notice a girl sitting in my bed. Wut? I walk right back and and look at my dad's grin.

"Uh Surprise? I brought your little sister home?" He says more like a question.

I stand there, half asleep and not comprehending what he's actually saying. I just nod my head slightly.

"Ok, then where do I sleep?" I ask groggily.

"Don't worry, the guys are heading home now."

The cult leaves my living room and I go and help my dad into bed. I wish him goodnight and I walk into my room. I sit down near the bed, on the floor and smile at my sisters sleeping figure. She is about 1 meter 30, and she looks pretty much exactly like me. She has the smile wrinkles near her eyes while they're closed and she seems to have a perminant smile on her face- or it might be just because of a dream she's having. I notice the black eye that she's forming, my smile fades. Does it hurt? Is she in a lot of pain? Does it need to be checked out? I was about to seriously wake her up untill she shifted in her sleep. I froze middair. She mumbles something about swimming chickens, and continues to sleep. Well.

I place a spare mattress on the ground next to her, and slowly slide out one of the pillows from under her head, and put it under mine. I write a note to her, I know that when she wakes up, its going to be a bit awkward finding me on the floor.

_'Dear Emilee._

_It's probably a bit weird o fing me next to you, but don't worry, im your brother. Pleasure to meet you… Kind of. Whenever you want to get up, just wake me __J__ Don't worry, im pretty easy to be woken up. Especially if it is to hug my new found sister ;)_

_~ Jacob (Your older brother)_

I place this on her fore head, and I lay down and go to sleep.

(Emilee's POV)

Ugh, Stupid paper, woke me up from my wonderfull dream. I turn my head and open my eyes. The paper that's blocking my vision mockingly sits there, practically screaming out 'YOLO'. I get redy to squish it up, untill I see a sleeping boy next to my bed. I freeze. What the hell? I pick up the note and read it…. Oh, alright then. Hmmmm how to make up my dear brother. I stand up, then jump off the bed landing on the firm chest of my dear, dear brother.

"HI!" I scream out while he breathers out an 'oof' sound.

"Well Hello to you too Sister dear" He rolls his eyes but then pulls me into a big,warm brotherly hug. A little TOO warm if you honestly ask me…

"sorry, but im hungry, do you have poptarts?" I ask eagerly, but also a little shy

"Yeah, strawberry or…"

"CHOCOLATE" I say at the exact time as he does.

WE laugh together and he picks me up, and brings me into the kitchen. I like the house, small but homey. He puts the poptarts in the toaster and we sit down. If this was a normal book, it would say something like, there was an awkward silence.

Nope.

We practically tore the house down with our laughter and childish antics. WE chased each other, played hide and seek, taged each other, and just sat down and talked to each other about the most random thing we have ever heard of. Dad wheeled into the livingroom in the middle of our conversation on words that we hate.

"The word moist, is so weird. Everytime I hear it its just like…. EWW" He practically squealed like a girl.

"Yeah, but the word 'panties' is even weirder. Who in the world uses that word? It too goddam formal and it sounds pervish and weird" I grimace.

Dad just laughs and rolls over to us and smiles.

"I see that you too are getting along well. I woke up to your laughter."

I smile but nod. "Sorry" I smirk as Jacob wraps his arms around me. His skin is really warm.

"Hey JJ, do you feel sick, it feels like you have a temperature." I ask, actually concerned.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see my dads face go from smiling to frowning. I put my hand on his forehead, and it almost burns my hand.

"Now that you mention it, I do feel a bit woosy, but don't worry, its probably just a bug" I nod, but my dad just keeps frowning and wheels himself into the kitchen. Jake and I continue talking untill a VERY loud grumbeling engine sound from the road. I frown but Jacob grins.

"Its Bella" He tells me.

I then smile. He told me about her. I run out after him, to see a pale, lanky girl with brunette hair. He says something to her but she frowns and says something back. He once again replies back to her but then her facials turn angry and she shouts at him. Im too far away to actually hear what she siad, but apparently Jacob didn't like it because he shouts, and then starts to shake. I heard what he said next.

"GO! GET OUT OF HERE AND DON'T COME BACK!"

She listens but before she opens her car door she looks up at me in the eyes, and glares. A glare that could kill someone a thousand times over ,if they could kill. Jacob run over to me, still shaking and he picks me up and buries me into his chest, chanting "No" over and over again. The shaking increased and out of no where im taken out of his arms and put onto my dad's lap. I see Sam, Jared, Paul and this other kid with them (im going to say that Embry phased the night before). They pull him away, but this just enrages Jake even more. Now don't be fooled, im not freaking out but it is a bit weird. All of a sudden, there is a huge growl and instaed of a Jake standing there, there is a Wolf. A auburn wolf. Everyone looks at me expectantly but my face probably shows what im about to say.

"Oh… My.. GOD! THIS IS SOOO COOL. JJ WHY DIDN'TYOU TELL ME YOU WERE A GIANT WOLF! AHAHHA WHAT A GOOD PUPPY." I squeal. The group, or shall I say ( well guess) pack, grimaces at my high pitched tone. I run over to Jake and start petting his fur.

"awww what a cute wittle pwuppy. You are ADOWABLE! You wanna play fetch with me? Hm? Yeah? But I dont think I can pick up a tree trunk so ask one of those muscely men." I coo at Jake while everyone laughs.

Jake steps backwards and shakes his head as if to say " nooo, stop saying that!"

"Noo noo im sowwy I just wanna pet you" I pout. I sit down, criss crossed ( not apple sauce cause' Apple sause it freaking gay and disgusting. It tastes like vomit) and cross my arms. He comes back over to me, and puts his GIANT head onto my lap. I smile and continue petting him.

" Ok, now I know that you're probably confused, but just listen to what im saying and youll understand. These arent the real ledgend, but just a smaller version of them." Sam says.

"The Quileute tribe settled in La Push and became efficient fishermen and shipbuilders. As time passed, other peoples coveted their land and moved against them for it. The tribe was small and could not defend themselves, so they took their ships and left the land. At sea, Kaheleha used the magic in their blood to defend it. He was the first Spirit Chief in Quileute history. He and all the men left the ships in spirit only, using the original power of Quileute Astral Projection, leaving their bodies behind under the care of the women. Though they could not physically hurt the enemy, the warriors had other ways. They blew fierce winds into enemy camps; they could make great screaming in the wind and could manipulate animals to do their bidding. Animals were the only ones that could see them and help. The invading tribe had packs of thick-furred dogs to pull their sleds in the north, and which were set against them. Bats were brought out of the cliff caverns. As a result, the dogs and bats won and the survivors of the invaders scattered thinking the harbor cursed. The Quileutes released the dogs, who ran wild, and returned to their bodies victorious.

The Hohs and the Makahs made treaties with the Quileutes because they wanted nothing to do with their magic."

"Generations passed and the last of the great Spirit Chiefs came to be. Taha Aki was a man of peace and was known for his wisdom. However there was one man named Utlapa who believed that they should use their magic to expand their control over the Hohs and the Makahs, building an empire. When the spirit warriors left their bodies their minds were all connected with each other. Taha Aki did not like what Utlapa wanted and banned him from the tribe. Utlapa left and hid in the nearby forest.

Taha Aki was vigilant and protected his people even when there was no danger. Every so often, the Spirit Chief would leave the village to a sacred and secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and searched the surrounding areas for any dangers or threats. One day, Utlapa followed Taha Aki planning to kill him, but as he waited for him to leave his body he hatched another plan. Utlapa left his body, took Taha Aki's body, and killed his own. Taha Aki knew immediately what was happening when Utlapa joined him in the spirit world. He raced back to his sacred place but was too late. He followed his body in his spirit self down to the tribe. For weeks he watched with despair as Utlapa made sure everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then Utlapa's first edict came: no warrior was to enter the spirit world because he had a vision of danger, but in truth he was afraid of Taha Aki. Utlapa took liberties with the tribe that no one ever dreamed of. He took a second and a third wife, even though Taha Aki's wife still lived. Eventually, Taha Aki brought a great wolf down the mountains to kill Utlapa and free the tribe, but Utlapa only hid from it behind his warriors. The wolf ended up killing a young man, making Taha Aki's grief greater.

Taha Aki had been away from his body long enough to be in agony. He felt doomed of never being ever to cross the line between life and death. The great wolf followed him through the forest and Taha Aki felt jealous of the animal; at least it had a body and a life. At that moment the Spirit Chief had an idea that changed the future of the Quileutes. He asked the animal if he could share his body with him and the wolf complied. As a single being, the wolf and the man went to the village. The people feared the wolf, shouting for the warriors' help. The warriors came with spears in their hands, but they stopped in surprise of what the wolf was doing: the wolf was retreating from the warriors and trying to yelp the songs of their people. The warriors realized what it was doing and could only think that it was being influenced by a spirit.

An old warrior, Yut, disobeyed the orders of the false chief and left his body. Yut gathered the truth in an instant and welcomed Taha Aki. Almost instantly, Utlapa realized what had happened and raced towards Yut's body with his knife. The other warriors were confused. Yut went back into his body but could not fight Utlapa off before warning the others, as he was too old. Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit left the world and he returned to the wolf's body feeling a great rage. The wolf shuddered and transformed into a man before the eyes of the warriors. The man did not look like Taha Aki's body, but like his spirit self, which the warriors recognized instantly. Utlapa tried to run but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf and killed him. Upon realization of what had happened, everything returned to normal. The only change he kept in place was the forbidding of spirit travel. From then on he was known as the Great Wolf or the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many years because he did not age. He fathered many sons, who in time found that they too could turn into wolves on reaching manhood. However, they were all different because the wolf form reflected the spirit of the man. Some became warriors like Taha Aki and did not age, others did not like to transform, and started to age."

"After Taha Aki gave up his spirit self, trouble began in the North with the Makahs. Several young women had disappeared and they believed the neighboring wolves were to blame. However, all the wolves knew it was none of them because their minds were still connected with each other. Taha Aki did not want a war, especially since he could not lead his people any longer. He gave his eldest son, Taha Wi, the responsibility of finding who was to blame. Taha Wi led five wolves in search through mountains looking for evidence but they only found a strange, sweet scent. They followed it and the journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent the two younger brothers back to inform the chief. Taha Wi and the other two never returned.

A year later, two Makah maidens were taken from their homes on the same night and the Makahs called upon the wolves. The Quileutes found the same sweet scent and went on the hunt once more. Only one of them returned. Yaha Uta, the eldest son of Taha Aki's third wife, returned carrying strange cold pieces of a corpse. He described what had happened to his brothers. One of them underestimated the strength of the creature and became a victim. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more careful but the creature matched their movements and got his hands on one of them. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat and began tearing at him desperately trying to save his brother. It was too late but he succeeded in ripping his enemy apart.

Yaha Uta laid the remains of the creature on the ground to be examined. Suddenly the corpse began to attach itself together and so the elders set fire to it. They spread the ashes far and wide, except a small bag which Taha Aki wore around his neck to be warned if the creature ever decided to get himself together again. The creature was called the Cold One and the Blood Drinker. They feared there were others like it since they only had one wolf protector left. Then came the Cold Woman, its mate. She was the most beautiful creature to be seen, though one small boy claimed the smell hurt his nose. An elder heard this and yelled for them to get away. He was the first to die at the mercy of the woman. She then proceeded to the other people until Yaha Uta arrived, followed by Taha Aki, his third wife, and the elders. When Yaha Uta was defeated, Taha Aki turned into an old gray wolf with the strength given by his anger alone. He began fighting the Cold Woman, when his third wife came to a conclusion.

"She had just seen her son killed and now her husband ran a terrible danger, along with the rest of her sons and tribe. She heard every word the witnesses told the council and heard Yaha Uta's version of events the night the other one was beaten. She knew that his brother's divergence had saved him. She grabbed a knife from one of her sons, ran towards the blood drinker and stabbed herself in the heart. The Cold Woman could not turn away from the fresh blood and gave in to the thirst. Taha Aki bit her throat and finished her off along with two of his sons who felt such rage at seeing their mother dead that they turned into wolves. After that, Taha Aki never returned to his human self, staying to protect his wife's body and leaving to the forest never to return to the tribe.

Taha Aki's descendants no longer turned to wolves when they reached manhood. Only when a cold one was near would they return. The cold ones always came in one or two so the pack stayed small with 3 wolves until a bigger coven came.

The leader of the coven spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man and promised not to harm the Quileutes. His strange yellow eyes gave proof of this, and a treaty was offered to the tribe even though there was no need—they outnumbered the wolves and could have won easily if they fought. Ephraim accepted and the coven's numbers forced a larger pack than before. Over the years, the coven left and returned to Forks but always kept true to their word and did not harm the tribe. It was said that Carlisle Cullen was the one who talked to Ephraim and made the promise."

(Credit to for the text)

I sat there, so into the story that I didn't notice Jacob go and phase back, well turn human again. He came back and put me onto his lap. The stories were so interesting and I was glad that LA Push was safe from scary Vampires. I don't seem that tough anymore. When Same finished talking, they asked if we had any questions. I didn't and either did Jacob.

"We'll take you to Emily's now. Jacob will be introduced to his timetable and Emilee can stay with the other girls."

"Sure thing Sam" My dad relied. Jared swooped me out of Jacobs arms and he started to walk away. I was then statched and put on the shoulders of Paul. Then Sam took me, Then the guy Embry held me and ran. Apparently im cute, because this happened to me the whole way there, with Jacob shouting profanaties whenever I was almost dropped, but I had fun.

WE walked through the door of a small house with a flower garden on the outside. It was really cute. I walked in and was squashed into a hug from Emily. She asked me if I was hungry and gave me a huge muffin. The guys were talking and I kinda felt alone so I got up and went to go sit on the porch outside. Someone followed me and when I looked up I noticed it was Paul, although I didn't look him in the eyes.

"whats up Emmy" He asks softly.

I smiled softly at his nickname, but when I didn't answer him, he sighed and sat down next to me. I cuddled into his bare chest.

"Nothings wrong, its just im bored. I've never had anyone to talk to that's my age, and when I do, its when im fighting. Sometimes… I just get a bit lonely…" I say.

"Emmy, don't worry, theres a boy about your age, that's going to your Primary school that your going to be going to. You can talk to him, because I know him. He's a lovely boy. " He suggests.

"Ew….Cooties" I mutter but he laughs. He pulled my chin up so I could look into his eyes.

"Hey Paul, Sam wants to talk to you." Embry walks out the front door and onto the verandah before I could look at Paul. For some reason I felt the urgency too.

"Alright. Tell him I'll be right in" Paul responds. He gets up, but before he leaves, My dark brown eyes meet his chocolate brown. I felt a weird connection with him and I couldn't stop staring at him. It felt like forever before someone stepped out. I don't know who it was until the person spoke.

"Ugh Sam? Alittle problem.." Emily trailed off.

I could here Sam come out and take a breath when he see's the little trance we're in. He grabs Paul and takes him into the forest while I still sit, obviously confused. I look up at Emily, but she just smiles and ushers me inside.

What

Just

Happened?

Well there's the 3rd chapter!

I don't really have an updating schedual, but idk, maybe if this gets enough votes, instead of updating whenever, ill make one. So yah.

GOODBYEE MA FRIED CHICKEN OREOS!

~ Mamma Spongebob 3 J


	4. And so The drama starts

So when I said I could update today….. yeah I couldn't really write anything due to the weather. Instead of a free period, I had to stay inside where all the teachers coudd see me * Pout* Ive tried to make it as long as possible though… (2000 words is enough.. right?)

Well its alright because I got home really late.. well kin (got home at 7 at night)

ENJOYYYY MAK ROASTED OREAO'S!

Chapter 4

Jacob seemed angry on the way home from Emily's. He was holding on to the wheel that tight, that I could hear it starting to crack. I don't think that would be a good idea...

"What's wrong JJ?" I asked him.

"Something wrong and bad, very very bad. It's all Paul's fault!" He muttered through clenched teeth.

I felt a sense of warmth run over me when Jacob said his name, but it was replaced by confusion when he mentioned that Paul did something bad.

"Why, what did he do?" I asked, my eyebrows scrunched up.

"I can't say anything about it right now, so please just drop it Rose" He sighs.

The rest of the car ride was filled up with silence and it was quite comforting. I wonder what Paul's doing right now... Wait, Wut? Where the heck did that come from. It's not like I love the guy or something, but I can see us becoming friends... Probably the BEST of friends...

(Paul's POV)

I walk out onto the balcony, where the squirt was. I got to admit, she's really cute and looks like a younger and girlier version of Jacob. When I see her, knees up to her chest, for some reason my chest clenches up with sadness. She looks alone... So alone.

"What's up Emmy?" I ask her softly

"Nothing's wrong, it's just I'm bored. I've never had anyone to talk to that's my age, and when I do it's during my fights. Sometimes….. Sometimes I just get lonely" She tells me and my heart literally misses a beat at the cute pout that she does.

"Awe Emmy don't worry, there's a boy your age that I know, that's going to your primary school that you're going to. You can talk to him. He's a lovely boy…" I wiggle my eyebrows suggestedly about Seth Clearwater.

"Ewe. Cooties" she mumbles while laugh.

I pull her chin up so her I can look at her in the eyes respectively. But that was interrupted.

"Hey Paul, Sam wants to talk to you." Embry says while walking out. I was annoyed at this for some reason.

"Alright, tell him ill be right in…" I mumble. I get up and I look her in the eyes. My whole world stops. It was like love at first sight, but in a best friend way. Gravity was moving and it wasn't the earth holding me here anymore…it was her. Everything matters about her and right now I'm going to be anything her heart wants, if it would be a protector or friend. She isn't ready for a lover right now… I kept on staring at her and I vaguely realised someone coming outside, swearing and walking back in. I also heard a breath being sucked in, but what caught my attention was me getting pulled away from the 11 year old girl, sitting and staring at me like I'm her favourite person in the world. I turn my head and I growl at whoever was taking me from my best friend… my imprint. Sam ignores me and pushes me into the safety of the forest. We both phase, me out of anger and him… well he just phases.

"_Sam! What did you have to do that for?"_ I scream at him in my head.

"A_lright, she is now OUR little sister, and you imprinting on her is not a good thing with her BIG BROTHERS_" Sam growls.

"_I am ALSO now her big brother… her friend. It is NOT anything romantic. That would be plain sick"_ I say disgustedly.

_"Well that makes me feel better!"_ He admits_ "But you do realise, you ever hurt her, and your gonna have 3 werewolves on your ass."_ He chuckles. "_ Cmon lets go_"

WE phase back and I head of to my imprint, happily. When I get there, much to my dismay there were 2 waiting werewolves, two pissed off imprints and a missing best friend. Oh Emily….

"Paul.. We have to talk with you…" They say in unison.

Is it ok to pee my pants now?

"Don't hurt her"

"No staying alone for too long"

"No falling dating until shes 19" I objected to that one.

"HEY! Make it 15"

"18" They once again say in unison… what the hell? Do they plan this shit?

"16"

"Deal" Sam says.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the group of overprotective brothers and sisters… God I wonder how Jake is? Oh shit… jake. The overprotective older brother, whose sister was just found and NOW is being taken into the supernatural world where her life is now chosen for her. Yepp, someone plan my funeral and make sure Emilee is there…

Well the pack and I are off to find my imprint and get the murder over and done with! *shudder*

Emilee's (POV) (cause I felt like it)

"Go write an essay on Respect Emilee, I told you to drop it" Jacob says out of breath. While he was working out, I was working out who Paul was, asking questions about him and stuff. Well lets go write an essay.

(Written as an 11 year old, therefore spelling mistakes and grammar errors are there on PORPOSE. I am a year 8 girl that does accelerated English so I'm not that bad…)

Respect is something that has to be earned….

Hmmm doing good so far…

Teachers and parents are people who are supposed to have respect. Peoples decisions are also suppose to have respect.  
The president of America should also be given respect even if he is bad. You can get respected anytime and everywhere, it probably just matters on your personality. Who wants to give respect to a person with no manners. You can also lose respect. You can lose it if you say something bad about someone or something. It is hard to get respect, so when you get it, don't lose it!

There. Pretty good if I say so myself! I smile as I walk downstairs and someone picks me up and pulls me into a warm bear hug. Paul.

"PAULLY!" I squeal happily.

"Oooh Paul, I'm so glad you're here. The big doof over here wouldn't tell me what you did and I was asking questions about you right, and then you know what he did? He made me write an Essay on respect. I mean seriously Respect? It was soooo hard I spent like 10 minutes working on it and I hurt my brain really bad and now that you're here, can you read it and see if it is good? You're a big boy so you can see if its good yeah? Hey Jakey, can Paul and I go on a walk, I wanna go see the beach. I'm hot I wanna go play in the water and then come out and roll in the sand and make a snow angel. Did you know that if you roll in sand long enough, you can turn into a HUUUGEE sand monster? Once I did it and I ran up to a little boy and he wet himself! It was soooo funny and then I was walking around says "GRRR" to people"

I think I ramble too much, I'm not sure…..

When I look over, I see everyone looking at me with amused faces and I just put on a puppy face.

"Beach? " I ask.

"Sure" Jacob says glumly and I squeal with delight.

"Alright lets go you big wolf monsters." I scream and then run.

I hear the guys laughing behind me and they start to walk towards me. I run further, and the boys don't see. I run into the forest and slide down a hill. I hurt my ankle and then the wind blows. Goosebumps fill my skin and I shiver involuntarily. I get up and start to power walk/limp , but everywhere I walk, I hear the twigs snap, the leaves rustle, and I can tell that someone is watching me. The hairs on my neck stand up when I realise that I'm at the edge of a river and all of a sudden I'm turned around, my head facing the chest of a cold, stony and pale woman with fiery red hair.

"My dear, what are you doing out here… All Alone" She mocks in a disturbingly sweet voice.

"I…I…I got l-lost. I was hiding f-from my b-brother and his friend" I shiver out, chills running down my stiff spine.

"You shouldn't really be out here at all, there are…. Dangerous creatures" She whispers, edging her mouth closer to my neck. When her head is practically buried in my neck, she pushes me down.

"Hmmm, an immortal child for my army…. Seems dangerous…. I like it" She thinks outloud.

She uses her 'Vampire Powers' To run to me superfast, and just as her mouth is on my neck a voice like bells is saying

"Stop!"

I look over to my side to see a group of beautiful, inhuman creatures. The Cullen's.

"C'mon Victoria, leave the child alone, you know better than to mess with a werewolves little sister." The one with bronze hair says.

This doesn't do anything; she loosens her grip, but still keeps me in her arms. A growl behind us-not directly but from afar- sounds. She moves over to the side and I just sit down looking at the 'Victoria' chick expectantly. The Cullens look at me in their pheriferal visions, confused at what I was doing. In fact I wasn't doing anything. I was bored… What, this chick doesn't scare me! That much…..

"Just walk away, we'll let you go unharmed" The 'leader says' but I just groan.

"For god's sake woman! Just move your big butt away from the land, or else ill get my big brothers wolfy asses all over you. You wouldn't like that it hurts. Now just step away or ill call out to them" I say triumphantly with and annoyed look on my doesn't move, the cullens looks at me and I shrug.

" Fine, PAAAAAAUUUULLLL THHHERRRESSS A VAMPPIIIREEE AANNOYING THHEEE HELL OOUTTT OFF MEEE COMMME ANNNDD GEEET HHHEEER" I scream with all my might, but little did I know, that the wolves actually just got to me. I was pushed of the river bed and into the water. I laughed and laughed and laughed. When I calmed down, everyone was looking at me but I just sat in the water and smiled.

"Wassapp" I nod my head and cross my arms to include the gangster look.

"Dude why am I so calm, I just twisted my ankle, got attacked by a vampire and landed in a muddy river, where I'm sure I landed on a frog" I say more to myself and I stick out my tongue in disgust, while the vampires laugh and the wolfs give out a groany laugh thing.

"May I?" The blonde man says and looks at the guys with bronzish hair. When he nods, he jumps in the river and picks me up gently, carrying me to the vampire side.

"Hey… Hay... Hay, I live that way, ya know… in La Push where the werewolves live. Over THAT way" I point behind me but then I notice the wolves following…

"oooohhhhh" Aaandd everyone laughs again. I aint that funny. Then I notice the big vampire walking next to me with a constipated look on his face. I laugh while he gives me a questioning look.

"Your face is going to get stuck like that" I giggle then I curl my hair around my finger… My WET and MUDDY hair. I look at it with disgust.

"You know, your face is gonna get stuck like that" He mocks when he see's my face.

"I isn't nice to mock, you know... True fact. Do you know what else? Think of a devious way to get on the FBI's Most Wanted list and then save an important baby from a group of terrorists in one day. That would be AWESOME! If I were to get on the FBI's most wanted I would… ooh I know, I would go into a candy store, kill the guy with a candy cane overdose, then I would eat ALL the candy and walk out *Giggle* WITHOUT paying. He he then I would run to the airport and fly ALLLL the way to where the terrorist are, then I would scream at them for kidnapping the baby while I get my imaginary friend Bob to sneak in the back and get her back. While the terrorist sit down ashamed then ill run out, fly ALLLL the way back to Never land, find a closet, go inside and scream ' TO NARNIA' then fly back to the baby's hometown, give it back to the parents and come home, where ill sit down and play at the beach AAALLL day long. Hahaha i will be like SUPER GIRL! No that's too original… uimmm Jade? No, Mystique? Oh fancy but no.. Hmmmmmm what about…. WONDERWOMAN! Yeahhh. Oh what if you were stuck in a room just full of crackers. What flavour would you want it to be? I like pop tarts so ill get pop tart flavour. Do they even HAVE pop tart flavoured crackers? Oooohhhhh they should, it would be DELICIOUS! I would buy like a ZILLION packs. Yeahhh, I'm really tired, is that normal, is it because I had my fight yesterday. Gosh yesterday I got here, then I had my MMA fight where I got this little thing * points to black eye- yes I totally forgot about it XD * then I come home, where I found that JJ is a GIANT fluffy wolf that doesn't like to play fetch, then today happened. Wow that is soo—"

Someone clamped their hand around my mouth. It was warm though… I look up into Pauls amused eyes.

"Rose, Please… do us a favour and be quiet…" He says tiredly, but I nod my hair.

"Sure thing!" I grin. While I was rambling I didn't notice the house coming into view.

"You do MMA" the big vampire says while I grin and nod rapidly.

"4 time winner of the under 14-s! Going for 5 next week—OH GOSH I TOTALLY FORGOT ARGGHH I HAVE TO TRAIN! WHAT ABOUT MY FOOT! MY BEAUTIFUL FOOT, I CANT DO IT WITHOUT YOUU! And then I start to cry.. Well this was a fun adventure.

"Well that what I'm for Emilee" The Blondie says. While he checks over my foot I quetly sing a nursery rhyme that seems to annoy everyone Carlisle, Esme and Rose- who seems to adore me along with Emmett.

" once I caught a fish alive, 10, then I let it go again, why did you let it go? Cause it bit my finger so! Which finger did it bite? This little finger on my right" Once again I am shut up, but this time it's by my brother.

"Yes, you're my sister, but that gives me permission to officially tell you… Your annoying shut up" I grin at him.

"Then I'm doing MY job well" I smirk back at him, he sighs.

" No breaks or sprains, it will just be bruised, no training until Friday and good luck with it" Carlisle smiles at me.

" Okkayyyy bai baii everyone! CYAA!" and I skip my little ass out of the house..

WELL HOW DID YA'LL LIKE IT! Yepp, you can tell I love to come up with space fillers. Nah its just the way that Emilee is, she's small, loves to talk about everything and anything and she already adores Paul * AWEEE* ok

BABAI MY DEEPFRIED OREO CHICKENS!

~ EmzieRose 3


	5. Little girl safe

Hiii people. First off, someone asked me a question, that I forgot to answer... SOZ

The guest asked 'Why did Bella glare at her' I was actually going to do a Bella's POV but honestly, I can't write as Bella, she's too... Boring and I'm not. So I will explain, Bella was just simply jealous. I mean, you have a best friend that your falling in love with, then all of a sudden a long lost sister turns up and all his attention is on her, I mean honestly Bella would do that. So yeah, hope that answers your question, Guest.

Now, Secondly,

II'm actually thinking about making a cross-over of Twilight and Divergent. It came to me in a dream... Literally.

I want to make it like the Tris and Four love story but it'll be with the supernatural world.

People will know of wolves and vampires and the world will enforce the law that the siblings of the wolves (and vampires if their alive) will have to be sent to a compound in North America.

There, they will live and after a couple of weeks, they will choose the faction they want.

When they turn 18 or past the test, they will be released.

With this main character (I want to name her Julie, then she'll change it to Jewel) she knows the Cullens as we'll and when they all come to visit her, something's are revealed to her and stuff.

So should I write it or not? I'm not sure D:

Help meeeee!

So yeah, back to the book. Sorry for the late update and yeah. Thus is going to be a short chapter (1000 words at most) writing this at school before period 1 haha. So yah have fun and enjoy! Also tell me if you liked her meeting with the cullens, pretty cool yeah ;)

| I do not own Twilight! (Sadly.. *pout* |

Chapter 5

(When Edward leaves Bella. yes the story has changed... But Meh...)

(Emilee's POV)

I fell asleep on the way to the house and I'm pretty sure I'm in trouble... They've kept me locked up in my room for the past 3 hours, only giving me water, food (delicious food) and people are only allowed to come IN. So yah, it's like a prison, just more comfortable and spacious. Plus I get to annoy everyone when they come in! So far my favourite is Sam because all I have to do is mention Emily and how she would be awesome as an MMA fighter, and he would growl. Cool! Paul came in the most and I knew we had a connection. He played with me, let me paint his nails, and let me put makeup on him. Yep. It was fun!

"Ok, Emilee. You can come out now sweetie" I hear my dad's soft voice say.

Paul and I got off the bed and when I walked downstairs, I jumped into my dad's lap.

"DADDYYY, I MET A MEAN VAMPIRE GURLL" I scream while he winces at the volume.

"Yeah, I know. Honey, why did you run into the woods" he keeps his voice soft. I notice that no one else is in the room. I look at him, looking into his deep brown eyes and shrug,

"I was running away from them, but I want looking where, and I just ended up tumbling down a hill" I say quietly, years threatening to fall from my chocolate brown eyes.

Dad sighs, but then pulls me into a big, warm hug. He pulls away, looks at the door and nods toward it. I turn around and Paul is there. He runs over to me, kisses my forehead and picks me up.

"PAUL!" I delightfully squeal, while he just smirks.

"ADVENTURE, ADVENTURE, WERE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE... TO THE BEAAACHH" he shouts in a very girly voice while I just laugh...and laugh, and laugh. I see Leah from the corner of my eye, kind of glaring at us. I don't understand what makes her bitter, but meh, not my place to ask. I mean, who wants to tell an 11 year old their problems.

* * *

"So then, she just stole my boyfriend and soon to be finacè off me" Leah cries into my shoulder.

Well, I was wrong, people do like to tell me their problems.

"Ohh it's alright Leah. For arrows to be shot, they have to be pulled back, so when life pulls you back, don't worry because you will be launched into a new and better life" I say, quoting the phrase that I heard from my mother a couple of years back, when I lost my favourite teddy bear.

"They told me you were a great listener, and that you were wise... They were right" she sniffles at me.

I walk up to Paul, leaving Leah to think about what I said, and put my hand in his big one. He looks down at me with a large grin, showing off his perfect white teeth. I loved Paul, he was a great friend and I can actually count him as my older brother. We walk along! picking up pretty seashells until I start to get tired. I stop and put my hands up, silently asking for Paul to pick me up. Not caring that he was half naked, I snuggle into his warm chest and close my eyes, listening to the warm and steady heartbeat of my new older brother, well that's if he wants to be my older brother, I'll have to ask. I fall asleep arguing to myself inside of my head... God I'm really weird. Before I'm fully gone, I slightly hear

" I love you Rose"

* * *

Victoria's POV (yes the red headed bitch that I'm sure we all wanted to kill for making our little Sethy get hurt )

I watch the werewolf cuddle up to the imprint in his arms, swaying backwards and forwards while in the distance, the whole pack watched the two imprints bond with each other. It was cute, but seriously? Are they not noticing that there is a vampire in the tree line or the forest? Idiots. I study the girls scent- chocolate and Honeycomb? A weird scent, but it makes a mouthwatering meal. I run to where the girl lives, and sneak around her room, looking for something that might hold her scent the most. I pick up a glove. A boxing glove, that stinks of the girls scent. I put it in my bag, running to the leeches mates house. I look around her room and fing a red blouse. Perfect. I run all the way back to the storage house that holds all of my little minions. I run inside, throw the pieces of gear on the ground.

"Smell, those? They are the scents of the people that I want. One that killed someone that I know, the other is just a young bitch that I met that smart assed me. Study the scents and soon, we will attack. Not now, not next week, but just soon. Then we will be able to get rid of that coven of no good fake vampires" the person that makes my decisions says, so that Alice girl won't be able to detect much.

"Good" I say softly, and turn around, back to training...

Dun dun DUN! When should I update next peopleeee?


End file.
